


Where's Ivan?

by Want_to_read234



Series: My First Whumptober (2020) [15]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Want_to_read234/pseuds/Want_to_read234
Summary: Peter Parker has one well known fear. One that even the Avengers are aware of it. Spiders.Unfortunately for him, there just happens to be one loose in the Tower.Day 18: Phobias
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: My First Whumptober (2020) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948717
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Where's Ivan?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> So I basically just took the ideas of fears of spiders by the way I react to them. I've never actually encountered any big ones myself (just the standard house spiders or whatever they are called in Scotland) but I know the actual paralysing fear they give.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy, and I'm not sure if the summary and note above already gave it away but there is a spider in this story in case its a trigger? Not exactly described in detail but its there.
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy!

“You can’t be serious?” Ned cackled from where he sat across from Peter at their usual lunch table.

Ducking his head, he nodded, “Its not that odd Ned”

“Yeah, but _c’mon_ dude,” he insisted.

“You shouldn’t shame people for their own fears Ned. Especially if you are only doing so because Peter is a man and you find fears unmasculine. Don’t be a dick.” MJ piped up from the end of the table, where she had her nose buried in a book.

Sending MJ a wary glance, Peter shook his head. “Thanks, but I don’t think I’m being shamed,” shooting a confused look at Ned, “am I?”

“No, of course not,” Ned defended, “its just that I think the fact that you have arachnophobia, you know a fear of _spiders,_ while being Spider-Man is a bit funny.”

“It’s not funny Ned.”

“It is a little,” Ned pouted.

Turning to MJ for support, he was met with her smirking face. “It is odd you decided to base your entire gimmick of spiders if they terrify you, but I mean think about it Ned. Peter has every reason to be scared of them.”

“Exactly,” Peter agreed.

“But why?”

“Why? You seriously need to ask? Because during a school trip I was bitten by some freaky spider, spent 3 days seriously ill to the point my aunt and uncle thought I was going to _die_ , then I wake up to find that I can do all the weird stuff I can do now. It’s only right that I’m scared of spiders.” He explained. Sighing he stared at the ceiling, “I know its odd given that I am _you know who,_ but I can’t help it. They give me the heeby jeebies. Besides Ned, you can’t say anything since you’re scared of balloons.”

Spluttering, Neds cheeks turned red as he scrambled to defend himself.

As talk slowly shifted away from fears and phobias, Peters mind seemed to be stuck on the topic. When Ned had asked him, he had automatically responded with his oldest of phobias: Spiders. But the more he thought about it. In the year or so since he became Spider-Man, he has gained more.

After falling into the Hudson and being trapped by his parachute, he had gained a fear of water. Most of the time he could ignore it, but there were still days where he couldn’t step foot in the shower. He would stand in the bathroom staring at the shower, but unable to move. It would usually end with him using some of May’s dry shampoo before rushing to get dressed and running out the door before his aunt could question his choice. He didn’t like those days.

And of course, after the whole homecoming fiasco last year, he had developed some claustrophobia. He couldn’t stand being in confined spaces, it would remind him too much of being trapped under all the rubble. Even going into a small cupboard would bring up a tightness in his chest. It was probably something he should speak to someone about, but he figured it would go away.

If he wanted to be a hero, he would need to learn to cope with his fears.

The bell ringing signalled his next period, pulled him from his thoughts. Shaking his head, he gathered his things to head off to Spanish class.

Decidedly not thinking about the many things that scare him.

xXxXxXx

A couple of weeks after his lunch time chat about phobias, Peter was staying the weekend at Stark Tower. He had been doing so once a month as part of his ‘internship’. It gave him 2 days straight of being able to focus on suit updates and training, as well as just getting to spend one-on-one time with Mr Stark.

This weekend was going to be even better since the Avengers were also staying.

Exiting the elevator into the common room, he was taken off guard by the Avengers spread out throughout the room. Not that seeing them hanging out together was unusual. No. What surprised him was the fact they appeared to be tearing the room apart searching for something.

Clints feet were sticking out of the vents and Natasha was perched on the kitchen cabinets searching the tops. Sam and Steve were launching cushions from the couch, scattering them in an array behind them, in their bid to search for something. Bruce was on his hands and knees peering under the furniture. A noise from the corridor brought his attention to Mr Stark who was searching the walls and ceiling as he walked the length of it.

He wondered what they possibly could have lost that required such a frantic search.

Realising that nobody had yet noticed his presence, he figured he should offer his assistance “Hey guys, need a hand?”

Mr Stark spun so quickly to face him it was comical. A thud dragged Peters attention to the fact Clint had just dropped from the vents to watch him.

“Erm…well…” Clint seemed unsure how to go forward. Shooting a pleading look at Mr Stark, his mentor took pity on Clint and answered Peters question.

“Nah, its ok Pete.” His mentor looked uneasy, which was a strange look on him.

“Ooo-kay, but you guys really seem to have lost something?” Peter probed hesitantly.

Natasha appeared behind him, laying a hand on his shoulder. Jumping slightly as the spy snuck up on him, he turned to face her. “What’s going on Nat?”

Her eyes seemed to be evaluating him before she shrugged coming to a decision. “Clint here thought it would be a good idea to bring along Ivan, who he knows isn’t supposed to come here-“ at Peters confused face she elaborated – “Ivan, is the Barton families pet tarantula,” Peter felt his breath hitch in his throat but tried to not show any outward reaction to the news, “but Barton left his cage on the table, where _someone_ -“ she shot a pointed glare at Steve “-knocked it over and now he is missing.”

“We were hoping to have found and locked him away in birdbrains room before you got here kid,” his mentor approached to squeeze his other shoulder, “Why don’t you head off to your room just now and I’ll come get you once we are ready to get dinner started? We only have so many places left to check that itsy bitsy could have gone.”

Nodding past the lump in his throat, Peter left to go to his room. FRIDAY turned the lights on for him as he trudged in. Closing the door securely behind him, he dumped his bags by his bed and flopped backwards. Shutting his eyes, he took some deep breaths. Just the thought of the tarantula being out in the common area was making his skin crawl. He felt himself getting sweaty and his heart was racing in his chest.

He lay like that for a couple of minutes before he felt his spidey sense tingling in the back of his neck. Not a warning that he was in physical danger, but something closer to anxiety being triggered. Squinting to peer around the room, his eyes darted to his leg when he felt a weight on his foot.

Ice filled his stomach and his breathing faltered when he saw a huge spider – Ivan – crawling over his socked angle. With a scream, he shook the spider off his foot and launched himself onto the ceiling. Perching in the corner, he stared at Ivan. Unable to look away for fear it would attack.

Knowing that its an irrational reaction to the Bartons family pet, did nothing to stop the demobilising fear that settled over him.

“FR-FRI-FRIDAY?” he forced the word out past the lump in his throat.

“Yes, Peter?” came the AIs response.

“C-Can you tell Mr Stark to come get the stupid spider please?” he choked.

“Of course Peter.”

He heard his mentors hurried footsteps approaching his door before it swung open. “Now what have we said about name calling kid –“ pausing when he saw where Peter was hiding in the corner, he felt his mentors gaze on him.

“O-on the bed,” he whispered.

He watched in his periphery as the man approached his bed before sucking in a breath. “Shit, Pete. I’m so sorry. Your door was closed the whole time. I have no idea how he got in here. I’m going to go take him to Legolas then I’ll be right back ok?”

Barely nodding, Peter felt a breath release as Mr Stark exited the room holding the tarantula.

Slipping back down to the floor, Peter still felt on edge. His heart began racing again when he approached the bed, so he moved to stand as far away from it as he could.

It was irrational but the spider had been on his bed. It was contaminated. If it had been there once what was to stop it from coming back again?

It could only have been about a minute later when his mentor came running back into the room, watching him with concerned eyes. “How are you doing kid?”

“m fine… its just a family pet,” his voice wobbled, gaze intent on the bed where the spider had been resting minutes ago.

His mentor followed his gaze and let out a breath, taking control and fixing things like he always did. “Okay, here’s what we are going to do. First, you are going to follow me, and we can head to the kitchen where you will help me make a lot of Carbonara. We have a few enhanced metabolisms to feed tonight. Second, after we have eaten, it will be time for team movie night and you get to pick tonight. Just please not Star Wars again. In the meantime, I’m going to get someone sent up to clean your room, change the bedding etc. By the time we are done and ready to head to bed tonight, there will be no traces of that thing being in your room in the first place. That sound good?”

Releasing a breath he didn’t know he had been holding Peter nodded, smiling at his mentor. “Yeah, Mr Stark. That sounds good.”


End file.
